thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
RedLine
Introduction Redline, formerly known as Street Dreams (SD), is a repair, upgrade and tow company based on Innocence Boulevard in Los Santos, founded by Mav Doretto and now owned by Archie Cooper. It offers prices comparable to competitor Big Boi Customs and far less expensive than the locally operated repair shops. History Mav Doretto always had an interest in cars, either racing them or fixing them. One day, he and his girlfriend at the time, Lily Baker, had the idea to create a tow and repair shop where people could get cheaper repairs and upgrades. After a few months, he had enough money to open it. Mav had his best friend and tattoo artist, Alexis Freeman, design a logo that he could paint on the side of his tow trucks. First shop & Rising Sun Mav's first shop was at a Hayes Auto on Little Big Horn near Mission Row PD, but he eventually upgraded to a nicer shop on Decker Street in Little Seoul. He later came into contact with an insurance company known as Rising Sun Insurance, headed by Haruhiko Oshima, and decided upon a deal that allows clients to have insurance on a weekly basis for 15% of the value of their car. On June 26, 2018, Street Dreams had another location change, moving to a shop on West Mirror Drive in Mirror Park at the former Auto Repair. Changes of ownership On May 7, 2018, Mav had a contract written to transfer ownership of the organization to Maxine Devereux and later turned the business over to her. However, Mav took back the deed to the business on July 19 to free Maxine from the burden of running the business and let her go back to doing what she truly wanted. He ended up handing managerial status, then owner status, to Archie Cooper to smooth over relations with the former employee and fired most of the staff, leaving just 6 employees. Since then, Archie has taken Street Dreams in a whole new direction. On August 24, 2018, Street Dreams officially closed its doors permanently. The remaining staff opened up their own shop on Innocence Boulevard known as RedLine. On November 8, 2018, Archie signed Redline over to Walter Fop following a raid on various Grove stash houses. While Walter is still the legal owner of Redline, Archie is currently acting as Redline's main owner; a silent owner essentially. Archie intends to have ownership switched back to him once a lawyer is present to do so. Former Staff * Mav Doretto (founder/former owner) * Joseph Uldrich * Maxine Devereux * Zhane Taylor * Tidus Martel * Jessi Vara † * Khloe Dazzler * Mike Sanderson * Francesca Wayne * Ayda Clarke † * Simon Edwards † * James O'Reilley † * Adrian Jenkins * Timmy Fletcher * Juan Goodman * Stone Draco † * Matthew Miller † * Anthony Oblesko † * Thralk Erikson * Eric Vinter * Rhona Murray * AJ Thomson † * Skeeter Fontaine * Dante Wolf * Cait Cohen * Maria Romano * Ying Saren * Jessie Slater † * Ben Jones † File:IMG 20180526 195743.jpg|Street Dreams Lot, Decker Street File:StreetDreams Mirror.png|Street Dreams Lot, West Mirror Drive File:Redline.png|RedLine Lot, Innocence Boulevard Category:Companies